A Hot Day For a Run
by libraryelf
Summary: Danny is out for a run. Steve, Chin and Kono are not happy. Neither will the Governor. I changed the title and some other changes. I


A Hot Day for a Run

Danny is out for a run. Steve, Chin and Kono are not happy about it. Neither will the Governor.

Don't own Hawaii 5-0.

Things have been quite for the Five-0 team, Danny is out for a jog, trying to keep fit, because when Steve takes off, Danny will need to keep up with him and the stupid idiot who insist on running. Danny has his knee brace on, he hurt doing his jujitsu class. Danny doesn't know if Steve knows that is where Danny hurt his knee. Danny is not about to ask.

It is hot as hell, Danny dressed in a pair of shorts, that if Grace had seen them, she would have thrown them away and would say she would not want to be with Danno if he wore those shorts in public. Grace was with her mother in Vegas so what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Danny also had on a t shirt that was faded and words were hard to see what was on it, tennis shoes and socks and a small back with his id, his badge, his ankle gun and holster, because he knows trouble will find him or Steve might call and he would them.

Danny had jogged from his apartment to the shrimp truck, and was running on the bike path next to the highway, just off the beach, he was making his fourth trip of jogging from Kam's shrimp truck, when he spotted a familiar motor cycle coming towards him on the highway. He didn't if Chin was just out riding or if he would even noticed Danny on the bike path. Danny had been jogging the other day and Catherine and some women from her unit saw him out jogging, Catherine had passed him and Danny didn't think any of that, he had given her a salute wave, and next thing he knew she was in front of him with that rumble engine of car, Catherine got out the car along with the three of women and man handled him into the car, all the while trying to give him cold water and saying how stupid he was for jogging in the hottest part of the day. They took him the Kam's shrimp truck and made him sit until his face know longer liked a tomato, a red tomato. Danny tried to argue with Catherine, but she wasn't having it, she threat to call Steve, and Danny started to rant about not being joined the hip with Steve, that was Catherine's job and they continue this for fifteen minutes or so while the other three women kept turning their heads like they were watching a tennis match. Kam's cousin was listening and decided they needed a little bit of quiet; he picked up Danny and threw him into the ocean. Danny was driven home by Catherine and the women with her, Maggie, Tina and Jill, he didn't learn last names. Danny had to buy a new knee brace, salt water and knee braces do not mix very well.

Chin was out enjoying riding his bike down near the beach and was going to go to Kam's shrimp truck for lunch. As he was driving along the highway, and he glanced over to the beach side of the road and he thought he recognized the person giving him an gun wave, he thought it was Danny, he went on by and kept looking in his side mirror, and as the person continue to jogging, Chin realize it was Danny. Chin knew Danny worked out and could take care of himself, but jogging in the heat of the day like this was not a good idea and if Steve knew Danny was out jogging by himself, 1. Steve would be upset that Danny didn't invite him to jog with Danny. 2. If Danny had a heat stroke and had to be out or on desk duty, then Steve and Kono would ride together and that isn't always the best thing, Steve teaches Kono the seal way of doing things and that doesn't always mesh well with police work. Chin shakes his head, he sees Kam's shrimp truck up a head, he stop and get some cold water and the chase down Danny, all the while muttering, "Why me?" "Who made me keeper of one Danny Williams?" Chin knew the answer, Danny was Ohana, Family.

Danny continue to jog along listening to the songs that Grace down loaded for him, he didn't want to think what else she knew what to do with a computer, he just didn't want to think about that. Danny glanced toward the ocean and to people on the beach, he thought he saw Kono on the beach, but could not see too well with sweat dripping into his eye. Danny was looking out of one eye and was looking like Popeye the Sailorman. A teenager, who had phone camera, was taking pictures of everything and everyone, took a picture of Danny as he was jogging with one closed and said to his friends, "Dudes, look at the guy, his face is as red as a tomato and he can only see out of one eye!" The group laughed and Kono standing next to them, they had been trying to work up the nerve to ask her about surfing among other things, she happen to look at the picture and knew it was Danny. She so sweetly asked the young man, if she could have the picture, saying it was her boyfriend and she was going to tease him about looking like Popeye. Kono was no longer happy. Danny is running around in heat of the day, looking like a red Popeye and if he gets heat stroke and is off or desk duty, then Kono or Chin would have ride with Steve, it is scary fun to ride with Steve, but Danny is the only one that can get Steve out of Super Seal mode and back down to normal or close to normal that was Steve McGarrett. After getting the picture, Kono grab her surf board; warp her bath suite cover around her hips, put on her slippers and ahead for the parking lot where her car was parked. She was muttering, "Why me?" "How did I get to be in charge of Danny Williams?" Kono knew the answer to that, Danny was Ohana, Family.

Steve was sitting on his Lai, drinking a beer and half listening to his mother Doris and Catherine talking, when a strange feeling came over him, he shifted his weight in the chair. But the feeling wasn't going away. Steve knew something wasn't right and decide to check to see where his partners were, he pulled out his phone and turned on the GPS on his phone and sent signal to Danny's, Chin's and Kono's phones. Doris and Catherine stopped talking and looked over at Steve as he made a noise and Catherine looked over his shoulder and noticed that it was showing were Danny was, were Chin was and were Kono was. Danny was heading away from Chin and Kono, and Chin was heading away from Kono and Kono was between Danny and Chin.

Catherine gave a chuckle and shook her head, "Danny must be out jogging again." Steve looked up from his phone and her the face Danny calls aneurysm face. Catherine just looks at Steve and waits for him to ask what she means by that remark. Steve looks at Catherine and then at his mother and gets up, put on his shoes, grabs keys and was head for his truck. Catherine and Doris look at one another and follow Steve to his truck and got in with him and has he muttering, "If Danno has a heat stroke, I'm going to kill him because he will have stay at my house and not at that crappy apartment of Danno's, only I can't kill Danno because I'll to explain that to Grace and I'm not going to do that." "Why did Steve have to keep Danno from killing himself?" Steve knew the answer to that, Danno was Ohana, Family.

Danny was just jogging a long, minding his own business, when a familiar red car came up beside him and then passed him and then pulled right on to the bike and one angry Kono came out that car like it was on fire. "What the hell are you doing, Danny Williams?" "Are trying to kill yourself?" "Not on my watch, buddy!" "Now get inside this car or I am going have to get really angry?" Danny just stood there, trying to get a word in edge wise, with his red face and one eye and sweat pouring off of him. A biker yelled at Kono to move her car, this was the bike path, she gave the guy Steve's aneurysm face and he got out there as fast as he could. As biker was leaving, Chin pulled up from behind Danny, on his motorcycle, Chin had went to Kam's shrimp truck to get some water for Danny and found out Kam's cousin had thrown Danny into the ocean and that Catherine gave Danny a ride home after wards. Chin wondered why he had not heard that story before now. Danny heard Chin behind him and turned to face him and Chin didn't know to laugh or get very angry. Danny was red as tomato or a lobster and apparently could not see out one of his eyes. Chin got off his bike and went to his saddle bag he had on the bike and took out the cold water and brought it over to Danny, who still seemed to have problem talking, he looked like a fish that was out of the water trying to breathe. Kono was angry, "Chin look at-"Chin held up his hand to stop Kono, and he looked at Danny and shook his head. He held out the bottled water to Danny, who looked it then to Chin and turned to look Kono and decided he better take the water, even though he was not sure why they were so angry.

Another biker yelled at Chin and Kono to move off the bike path before someone called the cops, Chine and Kono looked at one another and then flashed their badges, Danny almost choked on the water and turned his back to the highway and shrugged off his backpack and pulled out badge, too. Behind Danny was sound that sounded like a growl and low "Danno" came from Steve. Danny looked up to sky with his one eye and sighed and turned to Steve and as he did turned his ankle gun fell out of his back pack. Steve looked at Danny with look that Danny had not seen before and after three years he had seen all most of Steve's faces, look of shock, angry and little bit worry crossed Steve's face.

Doris, who had gotten out with Catherine, bent to pick up Danny's ankle gun that had fallen out. "You dropped this Popeye or are you going for Lobster man?" said Doris in slight mocking voice. Danny looked over at Doris, there is no love lost between the two of them, and looked at his ankle gun in her hand and then what she said registered with him, he took the water that Chin had given him and washed his face and wiped off his face and shook off the water and almost hitting Doris and giving a little grin, "Why thank you Doris." Taking the gun from Doris, but before he could put it back in the backpack, Steve is still doesn't know which emotion to feel at the moment, Danny's ankle gun gives a distraction that he needs to get his thoughts to gathered before giving Danny a lectured about jogging in the heat of the day. Steve snatches the ankle gun, which is in a holster that is being held together with duct tape, staples and prayer for those who look after police officer, who use faulty equipment. That made Steve go into the red zone.

Danny seeing Steve face go red, he started to explain, "I'll be heading over to that gun shop that we went to from that case, to see if he has in my ankle holster that I ordered. I go after I go to Kam's shrimp truck to get some water and cool off, okay babe, don't go into red zone, now okay." "Babe?" Danny looked at Steve and gently went move to take the gun back, but Steve was not having that, now he had to get back together again. Steve twisted his neck until it pop and looked at Danny, who was still red in face and sweat still pouring off of him, but at least wasn't looking like Popeye. Steve looked at Chin and Kono, who had calmed down enough to see the funny side of Danny being red faced and with shorts about to fall off and a purple backpack with Hello Kitty stickers on it and a t shirt that should be put to use to wash a car.

Steve took a deep breath, "First of all **PARTNER, I HAVE ANKLE HOSTLERS YOU CAN USE, SO CANCEL-NO I NEED TO SEE WHAT KIND YOU ORDERED, GOD KNOWS WHAT YOU ORDER." **Danny stood there and knew he'll have give on that one, it got Steve off the red line and calmer, even though he is not sure why everyone is so upset about, well his partners are upset, Doris is giving him the stick eye and Catherine is trying not to laugh.

But that doesn't mean he was going give in quietly, "You need to see what I ordered, do you hear him, Chin, he acts like I have never ordered ankle hostler before…." Danny was off on a rant until there was whoop of siren and they all looked over and HPD car was there and the officer on the passenger side was about to tell them to get off the bike and then he saw it was Five-0 and knew it would not do to ask them to move, one of the Five-0 looked like he needed medical attention, so he asked "Do you need EMT?" Chin looked over at the officer and said "No we're good." "We'll get him to the shade if few minutes."

Steve heard Chin talking to the officer, Danny ranting, Kono talking to the teenager, who took Danny's picture, about boyfriend or something like that and Catherine chuckling and Doris snorting and realized that feeling he had earlier was gone. His Ohana were with him and doesn't explain anything to Grace, except maybe why Danno was wearing those shorts and t shirt in public. That will be a tough one. Steve might just turn that over to Catherine and Kono, they will explain that was not Steve's fault.

"Danno" Steve said as Danny drew a breath, "get in the truck and I'll take you home so you can change and go to the gun shop." Steve turned to Chin and Kono, "We'll meet at Kam's shrimp truck in two hours, okay." "Sure, boss, I need to wash the salt out my hair anyway." Said Kono as walked to her car, while the teenage boy longly after her. Chin said "Okay, I'll let Kam know to expect everyone, so he make more shrimp."

They all went to have dinner at Kam's shrimp truck. That picture that the teenager took of Danny, along with everything that went on the bike path, became a hit on youtube. The teenager recorded everything. Steve had to calm down the governor and get Toast to take down the video. It was not Steve's fault that teenager could not use his computer for month, that was Danny, Chin and Kono. Steve wanted longer or get ban from youtube or arrested.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50H50H50H50

THE END


End file.
